


Destiny of a weasel

by AleXandra Danielle Paris (Fictionness)



Series: Musings Of A Ratboy. [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionness/pseuds/AleXandra%20Danielle%20Paris
Summary: Follows Cupid with a Rose.  Krycek feels the need to make some atonement for his mistakes of the past.





	Destiny of a weasel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully,etc. belong to Chris Carter, 1013 and Fox TV. They are used without permission and no copyright infringement is intended.

<:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- Destiny of a Weasel <:8)-- <:8--<:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- 

The phone was ringing in her office. Scully picked up the phone and heard a familiar voice. "Scully, this is Krycek. I need to meet me at the abandoned warehouses at the docks. Warehouse one. And don't tell anybody, especially Mulder. .." The phone disconnected. He didn't even give her the chance to say no.

Scully couldn't believe that she had actually come to this meeting. What could Krycek possibly want to tell her? She wondered why he chose her? Why he didn't want Mulder there was beyond her. Surely Krycek knew that she would tell Mulder everything he'd say. She didn't like keeping secrets from her partner, and, in fact, had left a note for him back at the office telling him about Krycek's phone call and this meeting.

Alex Krycek surveyed the surroundings. She appeared to be alone. He didn't see Mulder or any other agents. He hoped she was there alone because he had a lot to get off his chest. He picked up the briefcase from under the floorboards where he had hidden it.

Dana Scully had seen Krycek enter the building alone. She stepped out from behind the crates, gun pointing at him. "Put down the briefcase slowly and put your hands up." Krycek did as he was told. "So, Krycek-" 

He cut her off. "Alex." 

"Krycek," Dana said as if it were venom, "What is this about?" as she neared to him to check for a weapon. 

"Wiping the slate clean." Alex was very careful not to display any emotions while Dana checked for a gun. 

"Open up the briefcase." 

Alex did as Scully demanded. All she would find were the files. He remembered the first time he had met her. She still looked as lovely. It was a pity about the cancer though and he knew all about that feeling.

Dana couldn't believe he didn't even have gun on him. Maybe there was something to Krycek's offer. Could he possibly be telling the truth? No, not this weasel. What did Mulder say? That's right . . . he was a rat."Can I ask, why me?"

"Mulder may be searching for the truth. But you're the more rational partner." Dana gave him a quizzical look, wanting further explaining "Okay. Mulder has tried to kill me twice even before I get the chance to talk to him. But you have stopped him on both occasions. Skinner wouldn't have listened to me either. Probably would have found some new torture. Thanks to him I now have an aversion to balconies. Not like this false arm," giving it a rap with his right arm, "could hold up to the action. So I though you were the more likely of the trio to listen with a somewhat open mind to some truths and revelations, among other things."

"Other things?" Scully wondered out aloud. 

But Krycek cut her off. "Look I haven't got time, to explain everything." He reach into the briefcase and retrieved four files. "Here. These files are for you." 

"What are they?" Scully didn't feel like trusting him.

Alex couldn't believe she was questioning him. He handed her the first file. "This file is for you. It's what I could find out about your abduction, the tests and your recent fight with cancer. I don't know how much you know." 

He passed the next file. "This is what I found out about the Russian tests pertaining to Mulder. At least he is not as unlucky as me." 

Scully wanted to as more about what he meant by the last comment, but she never got a chance.

"This is for Skinner. It should help all of you. It's protection against the syndicate."

Alex picked up the last file and looked at it for a while. He handed it to Dana. "This one is about the things I want you to know about me. I have done some terrible things in my life, Scully. But not as much as Mulder and you think. Some of it I wish I could have done differently, but that's life. Isn't it?" As he voiced his regret.

Scully could see Krycek was very worried. "What's the matter Krycek?" 

He fidgeted before answering her. "I took a risk giving you these files, not just from . . ." He stopped.

Alex had heard a noise. He lowered his voice "You have to hide Dana. I'm glad you have Mulder. At least you have somebody to love you." He gave her a bit of a shove in the opposite direction of the noise.

Scully hid behind some crates watching the proceedings. Within seconds, Cancerman and the Alien Bounty Hunter appeared from behind some crates on the other side of the warehouse. Cancerman was holding a gun on Krycek, aimed at his head. Krycek could do nothing to escape as that would alert them to Scully's hiding place. He was trapped by them. They had him now.

Alex hated the man in front of him. He had ruined so many lives and he didn't care. 

"Who were you supposed to meet here, Alex?" Questioned Cancerman calmly. 

"You, actually. I couldn't just send you an invitation could I? Do we really need him here?" Krycek replied evenly. 

The Bounty Hunter recieved the order from Cancerman to leave him and Krycek alone. It also allowed him an excuse to checkout the place. See who the Ratboy was actually meeting.

As the Alien Bounty Hunter was heading off, Scully could feel somebody creeping towards her. She turned around pointing her gun at the person. When she saw who it was she put the gun down, knowing the Bounty Hunter couldn't have gotten to her that fast. It was Mulder. He crept to where she was.

Mulder couldn't believe she had done this without his help. Once he was next to her he could see Krycek in front of Cancerman. He wanted to ask Scully what this was about, but he didn't . He couldn't risk them hearing voices. He had seen the Alien Bounty Hunter walking about the warehouse.

The Cigarette-Smoking Man couldn't believe his luck. Krycek had simply fallen into his lap. If he had known the trouble he would have caused he would never had used him to get to Mulder and Scully. Things had gotten more confusing with him getting involved. "So what do you want Alex?"

Alex could of have killed him with his barehands, regardless of the gun pointed at him, but he got control of his temper. The man in front of him had used him just like nearly everybody he knew. Alex opened up the briefcase and pulled out the last file and handed it to him. "The truth is in there. I know it's something you've never taken any joy in finding out. By the way, thanks for helping with the alien." Krycek said in a very sarcastic tone. 

Cancerman gave him a smile while he light up another cigarette. He then gave his head a pointing motion. In an instant the Bounty Hunter had Krycek in an unbreakable hold "Now we will have plenty of time to talk about the injustices done to you. And you can tell me all about the 'truth'. Do you know Mulder and Scully are a couple?"

Alex laugh out aloud "who do you think organised it?" Cancerman tried not to betray his cool exterior. "Now the opportunities to get them to split up by a fight are reduced. And if you think you can hurt one to get to the other you are sorely mistaken. The wrath of the other will be unimaginable, and they will use it to get even with you. Cancerman then took the struggling Krycek into the waiting car that was outside the warehouse.

Scully started to get up, but Mulder pulled her down and put his hand over her mouth. Only when he was sure they were alone did he let her go. 

"Mulder we have to help him." Mulder was angry but he remembered the last bit of the conversation between Cancerman and Krycek, 

"Why?" Mulder queried. 

"He's helping us," Scully said as she showed the files to Mulder. She watched as Mulder took a deep breath then continued "Let's not rush into this. First we have to see what's in those files he gave you. Then think of a plan to help him if it's worth the effort."

Scully gave him a nod as they walked out of the warehouse.

<:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- The End of Part Two <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)--

**Author's Note:**

> <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)--  
> A Little RAT Production in association with Vanessa Gray  
> A little Relationshipper And Theorist  
> <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)--<:8)-- <:8)--


End file.
